Labels Don't Define Me
by Miracle of Destruction
Summary: Newt is a freshman and is labeled as the 'Limpy Nerd' on the first day of school. Meeting a punk named Thomas makes Newt question his sanity, believes, existence and sexual orientation. Is Thomas just another snob with a rebellious attitude or is there a reason for his pure hate toward society? Let's just say Religious Studies is by far Newts favorite subject. Punk/Nerd Newtmas


_**Labels Don't Define Me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>**:**_ Newt always knew the first semester of his freshman year will be hard and awkward, and being labeled as the lonely, loser nerd on the first day of school wasn't a good start. Meeting a punk named Thomas makes Newt question his sanity, believes, existence and sexuality orientation. Is Thomas just another snob with a rebellious attitude or is there a reason for his pure hate towards society? Let's just say Religious Studies is by far Newts favorite subject. My real life high school crush story. Punk/Nerd

**_A/N:_** So hey guys! I didn't die and I am so sorry for not uploading any of my other stories in forever but I just fell in love with The Maze Runner and Newtmas is my otp, so sorry guys but I am giving this story the full commitment!

All in all, I just started High School in September and I'm an IB Middle Years Program students. I am from Bosnia so my English is not that good and I hope you guys will forgive me for the grammar and general errors. But the school system in Bosnia is a lot different then the one in America so in the first chapters I will be also explaining the school system so you guys don't get confused or lost.

**_This is a true story!_ **Well this is actually my high school crush story. All in all I'm labeled as a punk rock rebel girl and I fell for the schools 'biggest nerd' and he's the sweetest guy I have ever met and I sucking hate labels and won't let them define me or my friends or anyone. All in all Newt is Nino (my crush, they are very, very similar) and I am Thomas. So this is my friendship and crush story, a bit edited honestly and it will be a happy and romantic ending probably, I'm probably not gonna get one but it doesn't matter cause Newtmas is the only thing that matters!

So yeah, you might be really surprised how labels and stereotypes can be wrong. And please not that I am not being stereotypical when it comes to IB students (I am one and I am), me and my crush had a talk about first impressions (Newt and Thomas will too) and I am using his and mine thoughts before actually getting to know the people and the program. So yeah, please don't get mad. I love you all and IB students rule and need more sleep hahaa!

_**This is gonna be one dramatic, bromantic, romantic and humorous story just so you guys know!**_

**_So this is my first Newtmas story, sorry if the characters are a bit OC and sorry for the grammar and general mistakes, English is not my mother language so please have pity on me. Really hope you guys like it and I would really appreciate a review, good or bad doesn't matter, it'll help me improve and that's important._**

Really hope you like it and thank you for taking the time to read my A/N and especially my story. Love you all and enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 1: First impressions don't fade<strong>_

* * *

><p>''<em>First impressions don't fade, so make it a good one.''<em>

Those were the words of advice that dad gave me before I left the flat. It was 10 minutes till 9am and I just exited the building in which my flat was located. First impression, not really my thing. I remember the first impression and first nickname I got when I moved from the London in year 8th of middle school. **Limpy nerd**. And honestly, I was about to make that same impression now, two years later.

I only had 10 minutes till the first day of school, though hurrying up didn't come to mind. The idea of staying in bed this morning and avoiding reality with sleep seemed so tempting. I have been dreaming of this day but sadly not in a good way. September 1st came way to fast and just the idea of summer break being over made me regret getting up. But today was such a big deal that it made me sick to my stomach. This was the first day of my first year of high school, the newest and most important chapter of my life.

I was slowly making way to my new high school, The Second Gymnasium, the hardest and most demanding school in the state, also known as 'The Snob School'.

My dad got a job offer at the beginning of 8th grade back in London, so we moves to the USA. I had a serious injurie at the end of 7th grade which included me being _accidentally pushed_ from the 3rd floor… let's just say my leg never entirely healed and my parents forbid me from having friend over or just leaning against the balcony. I have a limp and most kids and teens find my physical disadvantage very amusing so from day one in my new middle school I was a victim of bullying and cyberbullying later on, tough I never told me parents considering I knew that they viewed my limp as their fault for not succeeding in being good parents, so for them knowing that I got bullied for their moment of carelessness would be too much so I decided to keep it a secret. A secret that burned on the inside and weighed me down.

I made it to the gates of my new school with a minute to spare. My school was a normal 5 minute walk from home tough I really wished I was one of those kids that had to take the bus sometimes, but it meant I could sleep longer so I was thankful for the location of my flat.

The Second Gymnasium had two learning programs: the national program, the one I am attending, and the IB Middle Years program, what all rich kids are attending. The school had 4 floors, two floors reserved for each program. First and second graders where in the same shift as well as third and fourth graders. The national and IB kids might be going to the same building but lunch time is the only period where we all socialize as the students of the high school not it's programs.

It was 9am sharp and the name calling and class division should begin but I heard whispers that there was a delay 'cause most IB students didn't like their chosen classmates. _How did they even know who they were in class with? We're suppose to be divided today_. Then I figured. _Well they do need new ways to spend their money. _The IB MYP program was really expensive, there was no way my parents could afford it even if I got a semi scholarship, only the richest or the smartest kids where in IB here, and I was not one of them.

I caught a few glares and stares at me, not giving the first impression my dad hoped for. I was wearing blue vans, navy blue pants, blue shirt with a gray jacket considering it was cloudy and there was a chance of rain. I decided to wear contact lenses today, I normally whore black glasses with the diopter of -2.5 but my dad got me contact lenses so I don't get labeled as a nerd right at the beginning. I really didn't see the point in preparing for today so I didn't even brush my blond hair, I just messed it up even more with my hand this morning.

Tough every other teenager saw today as a runway show. It was sickening to see fifteen your old girls in dresses or outfits you see pop stars wear in vulgar music videos, wearing high heels and I believe their own mother wouldn't recognize them with all that make-up, fake tan and hair extensions.

When it came to guys, they were either dressed like they were attending the award giving ceremony for the Nobel prize, all dressed in suits and such, or as if they just got out of bed not even bothering to change the clothes they feel asleep in last night while gaming.

I felt misplaced, I already knew choosing this school was a total mistake and I regretted it instantly. I could already hear whispers about my limp or even the fact that I am standing in front of my new school and new 'friends', with who I will be sharing classes and spending lunch for the next four years, and yet I was standing all alone and not socializing with anyone. I really sucked at first impressions. And with just my luck I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek.

It started easily raining and most girls panicked 'cause their bloody make up would be ruined and not as the idea that they are almost naked anyway and in the rain and might catch a could. Most of the teens brought backpacks and shoulder bags and pulled out umbrellas, I brought neither, I just had a notebook that is going to get wet and a pen attached to it. Re_al smart Newt_.

''Foreshadowing! Division delayed and rain, what does that tell us about this school year?'' I heard a rather pleasant male voice say those words with a laugh. A laugh loud and strong, yet so melodic, appealing and timeless like a Beatles song. I looked around to see the source of the actually interesting opinion and soothing voice. What I saw was surely a surprise.

A boy who's hair was the color of ebony tree, slowly sticking to his forehead 'cause of the rain, with warm and deep brown eyes that reminded you of hot chocolate on a cold winter day, something that would make you feel warm inside and reminded you of home. The boy had several moles spread across his face with no clear pattern, he had a welcoming and pleasant smile with perfectly imperfect teeth and chapped lips.

He was laughing and not showing a care in the world for how people reacted to his words and now his childish laughter and hyper activity movements bound to the place of standing, while some teens, probably his friends, taped him on the shoulders or back and laughed with him but in a more controlled manner.

I noticed that he was casually dressed, tough his style didn't match his welcoming smile and personality. The teen wore red dirty and worn out deep converse, ripped black jeans with a chain hanging lose to the side, a black Iron Maiden shirt with a zombie and the words Killers, probably a song or album cover of the band. He had a denim backpack hanging off one of his shoulders and a black leather jacket was tied to the handle of the backpack. He had neatly cut nails on his hands and on his right hand I couldn't ignore at least six leather bracelets, four of them with not totally sharp spikes.

There was no question his labels would be 'punk', 'rebel', 'hardcore guy' and similar. The clothes just didn't go with his face. He had a baby face with those Bambi eyes that made him look 12 the most, he didn't have facial characteristics of a 15 year old freshmen such as facial hair or similar. Maybe the clothes where his way of saying 'I'm not a kid' or 'I'm an individual' or just 'I wanna look older and I look damn hot in this'. _Did I just say hot? Hot? Why did I use that adjective? Especially to describe a guy I'm seeing for the first time in my life? Not to mention I don't even know the bloody boys name_. Those thoughts ran thru my mind but I decided not to stress over them

I looked around and studied the young rebels' friends. He had a lot of them clearly, unlike me.

I noticed a young Asian guy who wore all original clothing brands and kept laughing like an idiot while tapping the young rebel with one arm while the other held a black umbrella. There was no question that guy was an IB student, he fit the profile: international student, rich, clearly narcissistic and loved to be in the spotlight this was clear 'cause he tried to get the conversation to focus on him for a while before giving up and laughing his ass off. Total IB student material.

Next to the Asian guy was a girl with reddish blond hair and pale skin, she was wearing a plain blue long sleeved dress with white vans that were now wet from the rain. She had a white umbrella and had a warm smile. She wasn't a snob, probably not an IB student, she seems too nice and plain for one of them.

Next up was a guy with blond or brown hair, I couldn't figure, 'cause it was wet from the rain, this guy hid under the blonds umbrella and laughed, tough it was clear this guy did sports and will probs be in the schools famous soccer or football team.

The person that really caught my eye was a girl with long, silky tar black hair, skin pale as snow, deep blue eyes like the Atlantic Ocean and puffy pink lips. She whore skinny jeans, she had great legs and was aware of that, a white button up shirt and white flats. She had a blue scarf that matched her eyes and a red shoulder bag that slipped to her elbow while she was holding her red umbrella in the same hand, guess it's mostly empty they didn't get the list of the books they were supposed to buy yet. She was beautiful, I have to confess. But this girl really doesn't seem like my type tough most of the guys were drooling over her already.

I've never had a girlfriend or even a long lasting crush, so it's safe to say I don't even know what my type is or do I even have one.

But the minute she took the young rebels hand in hers and said:

''I can't believe it. I told you when we were 4 that I wouldn't let you go anywhere without me. Tortured you for the 9 years of middle school, get ready for another four.'' She said with a really big and bright smile 'causing the young rebel to stop acting hyper and stop laughing like a child and look at her with a heartwarming and pure smile and hug her really tight. He then lifted her and spun her around a little causing her umbrella to fall out of her hand as she held on to him for her life. They bout laughed when he put her down and got down and got the umbrella and gave it to her. She was trying to act annoyed but failed as a giggle escaped.

_I wish that was me… What?! Newt, stop thinking stupid stuff. This is the hardest and most demanding high school in the state, you never had a wish for romance and now even if you do you won't have the time so stop thinking like that. _I mentally lectured myself. I took another look at the group when I hear a familiar voice say the following words:

''Break it u you two, you're gonna make me sick.'' _No! Please no. Anyone but him…_ I prayed. _Just not him… _From nowhere to be seen a muscular blond guy steps between the two and friendly 'pushes them away from each other' and starts laughing and the others follow.

Just my luck. The boy that seems friendly in this current moment is the only person I wished to avoid and one of the reasons why I actually chose this high school out of many others.

The guys' name is Gally, a former pupil and classmate of mine, we went to the same middle school since grade 8th. Oh and if I forgot to mention? He's the guy that bullied me.

Gally was the one who gave me the label Limpy Nerd and continued to make my life a living hell in middle school. Gally loved pushing and tripping me and rare people that would socialize with me who I called 'friends', as if my bad leg wasn't enough. He took my stuff, sometimes threw it in the trashcan right in front of my eyes. Not to mention the constant names I got called during class, lunch and messages such as 'kill yourself' and 'drink bleach' on and facebook… Gally is the biggest reason I don't have any social media profiles, I had a facebook but due to Gallys' cyberbullying i deleted it in 9th grade, , twitter and other sites followed. I didn't even use tumbrl tough that's the only profile I didn't delete.

Gally was a good student, but his grades would never get him in the national program of this school, you needed at least 90 points out of 100 and possible 10 points for 1stplaces at competitions, so 110 was the maximum. I knew Gally had 83 points from when we got our report cards on the last day of middle school, so I knew this school would never have him and that was a key factor for school choice. But being the idiot I am, I forgot Gally was rich and could afford the IB program, if you have less than 90 points you pay additional 1000$ for half or one point, I'm not sure.

So yeah, Gally got in and I really wanted to drop out this instant.

I remember how he tortured me back in middle school. From pushing me in the hallways and putting expired food in my locker, to pointing out each one of my flaws in the changing room and making me hate and become disgusted with my own body, from telling me I was worthless and should just kill myself in school and on social media when I still used it, the problem was whit time I started believing him, to the names I got called by most of my former classmates, Gally always stared or at least spread the names, names such as nerd, weirdo, freak, faggot, limpy, disgusting, worthless…

The saddest part was I never did anything to the boy and the fact that I had to remain quiet and couldn't tell the principal since Gallys parents were really rich and my parents would find out about the bullying he had been keeping a secret for so long…

''You're gonna get a cold on the first day of sucking high school, better button up that jacket.'' My thoughts were interrupted by the melodic voice and warm smile of the one and only rebel boy who I had been scanning not a while ago before Gally showed up. I felt a smile escape my lips and in that second I forgot all about Gally, all about this stupid school and all the snobs and gossips… I just, I just thought what was the best way to describe the boys' voice that was like hearing Yesterday by The Beatles for the first time and what would be the perfect comparison for those big, brown Bambi orbs…

''Hey! You okay?'' Those words awoke me up from my daydreaming as I looked at the boy with the same goofy smile I had since he first spoke to me and I buttoned up my gray jacket.

''Thank you. Though getting a cold does seem possible with the rain and delay.'' I said in the calmest tone I could produce, no doubt I was still smiling like an idiot. _Stop smiling like an idiot Newt! First impressions don't fade._ I mentally slapped myself.

''That's a really nice accent you got there shank. Would kill for a British accent! There's nothing hotter than hearing a British accent, especially if the person is singing, screaming, moaning, giving an inspiring speech or reading poetry.'' The rebel boy said with a wide smile and I choked with laughter.

''You did not just add reading poetry next to moaning.'' I said as I felt my laugher escape my lips and I had the urge to close my eyes and put a hand over my mouth. Laughed for a while before I figured the boy wasn't laughing with me and that I might have offended him so I stopped and looked up concerned.

But the boy was just standing there, and I didn't think it was possible, with an even bigger smile. He added: ''Yeah, now I'm gonna have to add making and listening to them laugh to my 'The hottest thing someone with a British accent can do' list.''

I laughed again and so did he. And for the first time today I felt glad to be here, on the first day of school, surrounded by tones of teens I'm probably not going to get along with, delayed with the class division, in the rain…

''Bloody hell aren't you into my accent.'' I said with a grin. _Why am I grinning?_ The wind blew a bit and I could notice the boy that was not standing too far away from me smelled like cigarettes. But for the first time in forever it didn't bother me.

''Stop saying 'bloody'! It's the biggest turn on for any sane person who knows how to value a decent conversation and amazing accent. Hearing that is just heart melting like Wonderwall. Not to mention Oasis is from England so I couldn't find a better comparison.'' He might be fascinated with my accent but I felt like I was melting with each word he said. ''British rock is the best thing that ever happened to the world. Just saying. Where would the world be without The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Black Sabbath, Pink Floyd, The Smiths, The Who, Sex Pistol, Queen, Led Zeppelin, The Clash, Radiohead, Bring Me The Horizon and many, many more. Not to mention the band who's merch I'm wearing today, yes you guessed it, Iron Maiden! ''

The boy said every bands name with such passion, such love… He had more love towards music then I see couples have in relationships. He said some names with such passion just like he wished he was at their concert, he talked about rock n' roll and rock bands as if it was a religion and each band was a God.

Now I understood his outfit, he wasn't trying to prove anything he just was really passionate about rock n' roll, and not only the music, but the artists, the style, the attitude… everything. I'm guessing if you take his phone and go thru his playlist you will find songs you've never even heard of 'cause they never got public popularity.

Tough I still wonder, what is he doing in this school? He's clearly not a straight A student to get into the national program, nothing original except the worn out converse so he's definitely not a snob so he's not in the IB program, he doesn't have the typical students style or attitude for this school at least.. I assume he's here for his friends and maybe he's in Secondary Art or Music School. Yeah, he would totally fit in there.

''Looks like you've got the passion and the knowledge.'' I said and winked. Ever since the conversation begun I felt free, like a weight to try to be 'perfect' and make the false but good first impression has been lifted by no one but the young rebel in front of me.

''Thanks shank.'' His smile was interrupted with a face of sudden realization as he put the backpack from his shoulder and started digging for something. You could see lots of papers and pens in his backpack. Not a tidy person. But then the boy pulled out his hand to reveal that he had just dig out a small gray umbrella, the ones women carried in their bags. He looked at it with a smile and handed it to me saying: ''Here. We could be stuck for a while.''

I looked at him and then at the umbrella in confusion_. Was he seriously giving me an umbrella, ignoring the fact that he was freely exposed to the rain as well?_ I looked up to him and thought about a good question to ask that wouldn't make me sound like a simpleminded idiot.

''Shank, you're already dripping wet. You're gonna catch a cold and then I won't be able to copy off you on the tests they're gonna give us to test out pre knowledge, considering we end up in the same class that is.'' He took my free hand and put the non-open umbrella in my hand and smiled at me warmly.

''You do realize you're exposed to the rain as well. Right?'' I asked raising an eyebrow.

''Don't worry about me. I'm just gonna hid under one of their sucking umbrellas anyway.'' So he's not a complete idiot and still looks out for himself. Not bad. I had to admit this boy had an aura of danger and temptation.

I took the umbrella and thanked him. He just smiled and put his hands in the pocket of his ripped black jeans. ''See you around Brit.'' And with those words he gave me one last smile and slowly walked back to his group if friends.

I opened and hid myself under the boys gray umbrella while the rain continued to fall. That's when I realized. _'…then I won't be able to copy off you on the tests they're gonna give us to test out pre knowledge, considering we end up in the same class that is…'_ The boys words constantly repeated themselves in my head. He actually went to this school and there was a chance whey would be in the same class. I couldn't stop but feel my lips curve as I let out a breath of excitement.

''Newt! Isaac Newton the second is that really you?'' A familiar voice called. I turned my head and saw one of my really rare friends from middle school, Brenda. She hugged me and I hugged her back, bit hard to do holding the umbrella but I managed. The smile never left me lips. After we broke the hug I asked her:

''Brenda, of all people. What in bloody sakes are you doing at this snob fest?''

''Me? You're on to talk. Tough you were allergic to snobs and bullies back in middle school, now you're gonna be surrounded by them 5 days a week.'' She said smiling one of her famous smart ass smiles and stepped under the umbrella, she probs forgot hers.

Brenda was extremely smart, but lazy. Her laziness got in the way of her preparing for finals because of her 'I've read it once, I got this in the bag' attitude towards finals and tests in regular, tough I know she has 86 points, though that isn't enough to get you in the national program.

''Please tell me you're not an IB student.'' I said with hope in my voice, I couldn't bare losing the only friend I had to a group of snobs.

''Course not! I don't shit money Newt, you know that. I got in the DSD program, got the maximum points at the oral exam and written assignment in August so I got in, not too far from the top of the list if I may add.'' She said all pride and stuff.

''Of course! How could I forget your German is better than half the peoples English.'' Brenda had always talked about getting in the DSD program, she spoke fluent German probably because she spent to much hours as a kid watching German tv programs.

The DSD program. Yeah this school had a tone of programs clearly. The national program had three subprograms as I called them: DSD (Deutsches Sprachdiplom) – intense learning of German as language A, you basically had 5 classes of German per week and you had to know it fluently all in all, IM (Intense mathematics) – the smartest teens, 100 points and up, and finally The general program – the program I was attending, normal yet demanding. Add to that the IB Middle Years Program and you've got one fucked up school.

''Sadly that means there is no way we will be in the same class, considering someone has yet to master colors and numbers when it comes to German. But at least we're on the same floor.'' Brenda said. It's true, I couldn't speak German to save my life.

We talked about what we did on our summer break and similar when she started a very interesting topic.

''I bet we're the only ones from our middle school here.'' She said looking around. Oh God, how I wished she was correct, but sadly, not this time Brenda.

''Not quite. Gally's here.'' With those words Brend gave me her famous 'Are you fucking kidding me' looks with pure disgust and annoyance. She hated Gally, but for different reasons, one of them being _'he's a fucking sexist that can't acknowledge he wouldn't even be on his planet if it's wasn't for a woman, his mother that is. I feel really had for his mother, she has to see that failed abortion everyday till he moves out, if that ever happens'_ and similar. ''Thank God he's in IB.'' I simply added and directed my gaze at the group of teens, Gally being amongst them.

''That's worst! Now he's gonna be a fucking idiot sexist and bully who thinks he's super superior cuz he's in the most expensive and hard program in the state!'' She had no problem with shouting and driving attention to herself and her actions and words. She looked at him with pure disgust.

''I know, but at least he won't be on the same floor.'' I said smiling, hoping to calm the hot-head down. She then pulled me by the arm and pointed her index finger at the group, I couldn't determine which individual was she pointing at.

''That's Minho! He's the son of the Ambassador of South Korea!'' She gasped with amazement. _Wait just a minute. The full-of-himself sassy slinthead was that big of an actual hotshot? How did I not know this? Is it possible that people are not exenterating about the snobs in IB MYP? And how were these kids even 'hanging out' wish him? Especially the blonde and rebel. There was no question Gally would take into consideration being the lapdog for this hotshot. But most of them seemed normal and plain…_

''Earth to Isaac Newton. Do you need to get hit in the head with an apple or something?'' Brenda said trying to get my attention and get a bonus 'making fun of my name' moment.

''It probably took you two years to make that one up.'' I rolled my eyes and she whispered 'killjoy' and continued staring at the young Asian.

''ALRIGHT KIDS, GATHER AROUND!''

Those wrods cought everyone attention. I looked at the school door to see bald male, probably in his early 40s, holding a punch of papers in one hand, an open umbrella in the other and looking quite serious. All the students gathered near the door and formed a half circle around the man. _He mush be either the principal or the school coordinator, all in all better show him some respect. _Brenda and I were fairly far away from the respected man, tough my height came as an advantage, I could at least see his face thru all the teenagers heads, Brenda probs couldn't see anything even while standing on her tip toes.

The man waited for us all to gather and started:

''Welcome to The Second Gymnasium, the most respected, demanding and individual forming school in the state. I want to say, congratulations to all you brilliant young people who had to be very successful just to be acknowledged and accepted. We expect each and every one of you to represent our school with pride and accept this place as your second home, the faculty staff as your parents and elders and your classmates as siblings. Discrimination and hate of any kind will not be accepted and is punishable by suspension or might get you expelled, just so we're clear at the beginning. We have 8 classes in total. 3 for the IB Middle Years Program, each class is going to have the total of 20 students. 5 for the national program! 3 general classes that will contain 32 students. One DSD class with the total number of 30 students and the Intense Mathematic class that contains 27 students, the top 27 to be exact! This year the school has accepted 153 students to the national program and 60 student to the IB Middle Years Program. Some of you may know each other, some may not. Let this be the first chapter of your high school life and let their never be tears and scribbling on the following pages.'' Whit that his speech ended and a loud applause was heard, most of the teens dropping their umbrellas even though the rain hadn't stop.

He took a deep breath and continued: ''I am very sorry for the delay, there were issues with creating the classes and acknowledging to which program who belonged. But I have the list of class mates and their homeroom teachers with me and I will start calling names. I will first start with the national program, first the homeroom teacher and if I call out your name please enter the school and with for the teacher to lead you to your new classroom and make yourselves at home, I doubt you'll do anything boring today, tomorrow probably.'' He said smiling, causing some of the teens to smile back an yet some to role their eyes and shout 'get it over with'.

The man looked at the list and said: ''My name is James Dasher and I am going to be your school coordinator for the following four years. National general program, class 1A, homeroom teacher, miss Lindsay Williams. I am going to start calling out your names. First student of lass 1A: Joe Adler,'' I wached as a young boy hade his way through the crowd and head into the school where he was greeted with a lady in a business suit that had brown hair, I'm guessing the homeroom teacher. '' Dexter Darden,'' came another, '' Nathalie Emmanuel,''…

He continued clalling names and more and more teens entered the school. I felt really nervous. I really wondered: _What will my class be like? Will they accept me? What are the personalities and backstories of the teens that I will be sharing lectures for the next four years? What will be the atmosphere?_ All these questions in my head and I felt sick again. He currently called 19 students.

I looked at Brenda, she knew that the DSD class was gonna be announced 4th , and the anxiety was getting to her as well. Tough she was clearly calmer than me, heck everyone was._ How could so many teens stay calm and not panic over something important as finding out who will be the people you see and spend at least seven classes with five days a week? How?! _I felt sick and was turning and playing with the umbrella in my hand, hoping I don't poke someone's eye out, I was clearly nervous.

''Isaac Newton''

There it was. My name. Me. I was in class 1A, and because of all the panic and stress I didn't even consider trying to remember he names or faces of the previously called teens. _I'm bloody screwed._

And then it happened, the worst thing possible. People started laughing. I looked around and saw many confused or amused faces. I looked the mister Dasher to see his looking oddly and then with a pissed expression at the list. _He must think someone pulled a prank!_ I figured. Mister Dasher looked annoyed. He just called The World's Best physicist and scientist – Isaac Newton, and tough someone had pulled a prank on him. More and more people started laughing.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run. That's when Brenda bulled my arm and took the umbrella from my hand and shouted:

''NEWT! Don't freez now. Own it! Go!'' She gave me a push and I made my way pushing thru the crowd of wet teenagers, I limped. I could hear mister Dasher say: ''I can't believe someone would pull such a stupid prank. Today of all days.''

The people I pushed to get to mister Dasher looked at me confused, though some figured it out and laughed even harder when realizing it wasn't a joke. I finally made it in front if mister Dasher who looked pissed still looking at the list.

''I'm here sir.'' And as I said those words I swore I could hear every persons laugh. Same as middle school. Mister Dasher looked at me with a paused look probably thinking it was a joke, but he understood in a bit.

I could see my reflection in his eyes. I looked like a wet and kicked puppy, but not in an adorable way, but helpless and needy. My shoulders were hanging low, just like the burden of the poor sense of humor of my parents when choosing a name for me was dragging me down and I stopped fighting it and was just waiting to drown.

My lastname/surname was Newton and my parents thought it would be funny and honorable to give me the name Isaac, but honestly it was hell. I hear harsh comments and was consumed with the sound of laugher, the sound of people laughing at me when I did nothing wrong. _First impressions don't fade_. I repeated my dad's words in my head. _Should have thought about that before giving your only son such a bloody stupid name, as if the lastname wasn't enough._ I could feel my arms and legs shaking, I felt like throwing up, I could feel pressure on my eyes… But I kept it in and continued talking, or limping to the school door. Mister Dasher gave me a look of sorrow, he must feel really bad for being the reason for my social suicide…

And then one persons' laugh cut through my spine, and I knew the following words will stab me thru the heart and cause me to breakdown, like not so long ago…

''Yo! LIMPY NERD!''

Gally's voice was like a slap across the face_. How could I even let myself think this would be any different from middle school? It's even worst!_ And with that my eyes began to water… I was thankful for the rain that helped me cover the tears that slide down my cheeks… _And I'd been almost 5 months clean…_ That thought finished me… I ran to the school door, opened it and stepped in, afraid of turning my head and seeing the reality and first impression I made…

Though every cell of my body and common sense I had in me said to not look back, I just had to…

And with my eyes wet and my vision a bit blurry from my tears I could see Gally standing where surrounded by people and pointing at me. I tried to find Brenda, but she was far away at the begging, not to mention short. _Get use to this Newt_. I was just about to turn my head but I felt an urge to look at Gally for just a few more seconds for reasons unknown to me.

That's when it happened. The young rebel pushed some guy out of the way and gave Gally a hard push. And the words that came after where the oasis of hope for me.

''Shut up you sucking slinthead!'' The tone in which the rebel shouted, no actually yelled or screamed at Gally shocked me. His voice was harsh and you can tell he was pissed, but even when he was screaming his voice sounded so pleasant and calming, it was an act of anger, yet to me it represented care and understanding, something almost every individual lacked today…

I felt a smile for on my lips. It felt natural for my lips to curl when hearing the melody of his voice. And yet the harshness, brutality and protection sent a shiver thru my spine and I swear, at that moment, I felt like my eyes smiled, something I didn't feel ever since 7th grade. The boys words actually were my oasis of hope, at least for that particular moment.

''Winston Alexander Flores'' I heard mister Dasher calling another boys name and trying to get maintain order. I remembered his words from not a while ago. '…Discrimination and hate of any kind will not be accepted…'' Yeah right! Do you tell those exact lies to each generation?

I took one final look at the rebel and Gally. They were both staring at each other with anger presented on their faces, like they were about to scream at each other or fight. But no. They stood there. Silent and staring. Breathing slowly. They had so much anger which is really fucked up considering not a while ago they were laughing together in the same group of friends… _What's up with those two?_ I continued to stare.

''Dude come on we need to go.'' Said the boy I noticed the same second he put his hand on my shoulder and closed the door… Closed the door for my oasis of hope…

I turned to look at the hallway. The homeroom teacher was smiling warmly at us and she said: ''Welcome, Isaac and Winston. Your class is waiting for you. First floor, turn left, last door on the right. I'll be joining you soon.'' And with those words we walked us the stares in silence. The boy names Winston got up the stairs and in the classroom pretty quick. I had trouble 'cause of my limp but all was good.

In the classroom no one made fun of me, probably considering only Winston knew my full name. Or my name in general.

I saw most of them had already sat together and were talking. I also noticed that the first row was empty so I took a seat in the first desk near the window. The desk is designed for two people to sit, tough I preferred sitting alone, I got used to it in middle school. The only people I ever sat with in middle school were Brenda and a guy named Chuck at lunch, he was two years younger than us but skipped a grade so he will probably joining us in this hell and shithole next year.

The laugher at my name continued a bit when some of the idiots from outside walked in.

The last person to walk in was that blonde girl from the rebels group of friends. AT least I think they're friends. She sat with a girl with curly brown hair styled into something similar to an afro, she was dark skinned, had great curves and was all in all very attractive. From their conversation I learned the curly girls name was Harriet and the blond girls name was Sonya. The two most beautiful girls in class by far. The sat at the third desk in the middle row.

There was an even number of students in the classroom, 32. And yet a guy decided he would rather sit by himself in the last desk then with me…_ That sucks…_

The teacher came in and greeted us with a warm smile. She asked us to present ourselves to the class one by one. Thankfully she started from the back row and from the last desk. Most of the kids said their full name, age, what school they went to, did they do any sports and their favorite subjects… Stuff like that.

It was my turn now. I took a deep breath. Don't screw this up. I told myself and stood up. Looked at everyone in the room and finally said:

''Hey. My name is Newt. I just turned 15 in August, I'm from London and went to Veronica Roth Public School till 8th grade. That's when my parents and I moved here and I continued my education in Suzanne Collins Public School. Yeah, I'm not interesting. I was my schools star track runner back in London, but I had a severe leg injurie and had to give up that passion. As far as favorite subjects, I really like English. I'm really bad at math and couldn't speak German to save my life. I don't do any sports 'cause of my injurie. You can say I'm a bookworm. And I say 'bloody' a lot of the time. So yeah. That's all.'' And with that I smiled and sat down.

''Thank you Isaac. I mean Newt.'' The teacher said and the middle rows teens introduced themselves.

But I felt a stare. I turned my head and found Sonya smiling widely and brightly. She and Harriet introduced themselves after a few more students. It turns out they're friends from middle school, but weren't in the same class, but they are best friends or at least they will be, everyone knows it.

Today has been hell… _**The tunnel I'm going thru is dark and long. And there is a light at the end of it, I'm just hoping it's not a train…**_

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's chapter one. Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow hopefully. I'm currently at the hospital and have been here for over a week and the doctor told me he's gonna let me go home tomorrow so yeah, if I get home I'll post and if I don't I'll post the next day in the morning when the wi-fi's good! All in all thank you so much for taking the time and reading my first ever Newtmas fanfic! Sorry if I offended any IB students cause I called them snobs but those are the general opinions of people about IB students here in Bosnia but don't worry I'm gonna show just how awesome they are in the following chapters. You guys are the best and I love you!<p>

**Please review xxx I love you all xxx**

_Yours truly,_

_Miracle of Destruction_


End file.
